Acting is Hard
by Nimble Paws
Summary: Naruto and the gang have all got their own part in a new movie. All that equals one word: Chaos! The poor director may need to get more aspirin. Pairings: NaruHin, SasSak, ShikaIno...


**Nimble Leaf-Lita:** Hi, I'm Lita. This is my first fanfic. I hope you like it. Kelle, my cousin says it's a little dull in the beginning, so, I'm sorry if it is. But I assure you, it gets better.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

**Important Note: **Yeah, if I don't get at least **three reviews**, I have to delete this story.

* * *

Akemi beamed at all the cast members her faithful assistant had picked up for her new movie. 

She handed them each a script to look over while she talked.

"You guys don't know how happy I am right now. You're all perfect for this movie. Everyone's how I imagined them to look," she chattered, stars in her eyes. "I'm sure it will-uh, yes?"

The blonde boy had raised his hand and was now waving it around wildly, trying to catch her attention and smacking the pink-haired girl next to him by accident.

"Naruto!" the girl shouted, slapping the back of his head.

He ignored her and held up his copy of the script for Akemi to see. "I don't want to be Takeo," he said frowning. "Takeo doesn't have that much lines."

"Well…the person who found you all for the cast thought you would each best to play the part you were given. Anyways-yes?" she snapped a little irritably to a blonde-haired girl standing on the other side of the pink-haired girl

"And I don't want to be Hana Konome," she whined. "She doesn't get to kiss the handsome Ryo in **scene 59** **act 5**."

Akemi sighed and looked to her clipboard.

"Yamanaka Ino," she read off with a rather strained smile. "Charming. I'd say that-"

"And I don't want to be Ryo Hita," a boy spoke up. She checked his name and found it to be, Uchiha Sasuke. She started to speak when she was again interrupted.

"And I don't want to be Akira," another boy said. "He's gay and he has to confess his love for Ryo in **scene 45 act**-"

All the people talking at once drowned the rest of his words out. Looking over their script, shaking their heads, and yelling what they found displeasing. Akemi placed her hands firmly over her ears.

"QUIET!" she roared.

They all stopped talking at once to stare at her.

"YOU WILL KEEP YOUR PART, AND YOU WILL LIKE IT! UNDERSTAND?"

"Yes ma'am," they chorused in unison.

"Good."

After the last few grumbling had died down, Akemi went on with her instructions.

"You will all sit in a wide circle and read off from your script from the scene I want you to act out. All the way through. This will help you practice your tone quality and the expressions needed before we start the real thing. Any questions? Good. Now get into that circle."

They did…or at least they tried. But at least one person would end up not getting to sit next to the person they wanted to be with, and cause a big tantrum. Finally, after 20 minutes of some crying, yelling, and fistfights, everyone was seated next to a satisfactory person.

But…

"I said CIRCLE!" Akemi barked, glasses slipping off her nose. "Not hexagon! CIRCLE!"

So they rearranged themselves again. Then finally…FINALLY, they were all satisfied, and they were in a circle.

So they began.

The boy by the name Inuzuka Kiba was up first.

"Oh, Ryo, I cannot hold onto my feelings any longer," he said dully in a flat monotone.

"No! No! No! Where's your passion? Where's your feeling of love?" Akemi said dramatically.

Kiba blinked. "But I don't want to be some gay guy."

"NOW!"

"Fine! Oh, Ryo, I cannot hold onto my feelings any longer…"

Akemi slapped her hand to her forehead. "No, not in that kind of voice! It doesn't sound like you like him at all. More like you want to hack him into little pieces. Do it again, and this time, don't snarl it!"

"Geez! Fine! Oh, Ryo, I cannot hold onto my feelings any long-"

"Give me that!" Akemi snarled, snatching the script away.

"Like this. Oh, Ryo!" she simpered, eyelashes fluttering. "I cannot hold onto my feelings any longer! See? Isn't that a little more convincing?"

"Well, sure lady. I mean, you are a girl."

Akemi rolled up the script and hit him repeatedly on the shoulders.

"Ow! Quit it you old hag!" he yelped, stepping away to avoid the blow and ended up tripping over Shikamaru and falling flat on his face.

After she was done with that, she said a little breathlessly. "Okay. Let's come back to that scene later. How about…the Masai and Ryo romance scene."

Sakura flipped the pages to the scene, and punched the air in triumph. She would get her own romance scene with her Sasuke-kun!

"So..Sakura, why don't you start from paragraph 3? The walk in the night."

Sakura nodded eagerly, and took a deep breath

* * *

**Lita: **Yeah, that was kind of short...but bear with me here. I just wrote this in five minutes flat, that's why I'm not expecting a lot of reviews. 


End file.
